This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A variety of modified alkaloid compounds are being synthesized for testing their ability to inhibit processing and catabolic mannosidases as well as their use as affinity ligands for purification of recombinant enzymes.